


Voices in the Dark

by Scribbles97



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Trapped, Whump, mild swearing, tw injury, tw panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbles97/pseuds/Scribbles97
Summary: Rescues are hard. Rescues are harder when you're trying to save someone you love. Rescues are hardest when you're trying to save yourself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something that started out as a little ficlet and spiralled into something much larger and a lot deeper than I first anticipated

John swiped away the alert, focussing on the locations of his family without needing the notification of the instability of the ground. Eos would alert him if it was something he really needed to pay attention to. 

“Gordon when you’re done there with the Mole head over towards Alan, it’s more stable in his area.”

“F.A.B. John, I’ll drop these guys at the medical tent and then head over.”

“Twenty workers are still unaccounted for John,” Eos informed him, “I detect life signs for seventeen but the final three I am struggling to find.”

He nodded, manipulating the hologram for a better view of the mine system, “Keep trying Eos.” Turning his attention to his other brothers he zoomed on the area he was working in, “Virgil, have you found anyone yet?”

“Negative,” He responded, breaths heavy with exhaustion. 

John turned, bringing up biometrics in place of information on where the miners had been working, “Do you need a break?”

“I’m good,” Virgil assured him, his hologramm blinking up in front of him to show he was smiling, tight and tired, but still plenty left to carry on. John nodded, satisfied that for the moment he didn’t need to pull him out.

“Let me know if you need to swap out, Scott’s ETA is ten minutes,”

“Nice of him to be joining us,” Jen quipped, “It’s about time he finished schmoozing with the board.”

“I can hear you Darling,” Scott responded without missing a beat, “And I seem to specifically recall offering you the chance to join me.”

John rolled his eyes, “Not the time for a domestic guys.”

“Oh let them get it out their system,” Virgil sighed, “Saves me having to put up with it on the flight home.”

“Darling,” Jen started, “I think you brothers are taking the mickey out of our relationship.”

Scott tutted across the line, “How very dare they.”

John reached up automatically to flick away the alert that had appeared on his screen, only hesitating when Eos piped up, “John, there is another tremor about to arrive.”

He cursed, “Jen, Alan, clear  _ now _ ! Gordon watch your back.”

“I’m clear!” Alan called in response. 

Virgil’s icon was moving before he spoke, “I’m heading back to the last supports I put in, they should hold.”

“Gordon hold your drilling until the tremor passes,” He looked to Jen’s icon, in concern, “Jen--”

“I’m moving John,” She replied, voice tight, breaths heavy. 

He only spared Scott’s hologram a brief glance before refocusing on Jen and the readouts for the area. The warnings were becoming reality, the walls of the mine crumbling before him, little else he could do other than simply watch as the warnings caught up to Jen’s icon. 

“Jen hurry up.”

“I’m trying,” She gasped out.

Shaking his head, he felt his mouth screw up. It was too far, she wasn’t going to make it. 

“John?” Scott prompted, “What’s going on?”

“I’m not going to make it,” She muttered between breaths, “It’s too--”

A rumbling, heavy breaths, then static and silence. He waited a moment, then two, hoping she was simply catching her breath.

“Jen.” He hailed, “Jen come in.”

“I’m on my way over to her location now.” Virgil announced.

“No!” John snapped, not looking away from Jen’s position, “Hold your position until it settles.”

“I can--”

“Hold dammit Virgil.” He growled, “Eos get me details readouts of stability for the area.”

“John,” Scott asked again, his voice pleading, “What’s going on?”

Taking a breath, he didn’t look up as he spoke, “I’ll tell you when I know Scott.”


	2. Chapter 2

He’d gotten as far as the entrance he had made to the section of cave-in before John had demanded he stayed put. The feeling of uselessness was setting in as he looked across the expanse of the mining complex. Even from where he stood he could see across to the area Jen had been searching, the new cave-in having taken out one of the shelters and old entrances. 

Instinct had him shifting to move across the space. 

“ _ Hold _ Virgil.” John growled again in his ear, “That ground is still unstable, the last thing I need is you going under too.”

His hands tightened around the holds on the exoskeleton and he couldn’t help but grind his teeth in frustration. 

“John,” Eos chirped, “my readings suggest that the new shifts have created stability, at least enough for Virgil to cross to Jennifer’s last known area.”

He still hesitated, fighting the urge to make a run for it at the AI’s suggestion. Not only would John have a fit, but he’d also need to check for anything that Eos might not have factored in. Virgil trusted both his brother and the AI, trusted that they could see what was going on and that they would lead him to Jen without the creation of further problems. 

John sighed across the comm, “Alright, go.”

Not needing to be told twice, he set off at a run across the complex, the exosuit humming and whirring with each step. 

“I’m still five minutes out, what can I do?” Scott asked, but Virgil knew it was more than simply wanting to try and help. 

He waited for John to respond to their older brother, frowning when he remained silent. 

“John?” He prompted, “Have you found something?”

“Readouts suggest that once you get down into the tunnels, there’s still shifts going on. You’re going to have to place supports as you go and take it steady.” John responded. 

Taking a breath as he neared the entrance Jen had taken, he winced at the state of the wooden shelter, “It’s going to take me a while to get down there, where are Gordon and Alan up to?”

“Busy extracting workers.” John told him, “We still have a mission here remember.”

“Yeah you’re right,” Virgil sighed, finally answering Scott’s question, “Scott keep trying to raise Jen, when you get here you’d best bring the other pod, use a compartment attachment to bring as many struts as you can and a full medpack from Thunderbird Two. John, focus on helping Gordon and Alan get the rest of the miners out.”

Both responded with an F.A.B. as he set about lifting old, rotten planks of wood. It was an old, outdated mine, originally used for valuable metals even before he had been born. The GDF had told them it had recently been reinvested by some Joe-millionaire with more greed than sense. Safety checks and papers forged, workers recruited off the books and paid less than they should have been. 

All for what? The hope of finding more precious minerals. 

Hauling a wooden beam from the pile, he stepped back in surprise as the rocks gave way, like a game of ker-plunk, pulling one stick away sent the whole pile tumbling further into the hole. He held his breath as the dust settled, hoping that the way may have been clear once the rocks had fallen away. 

Even before he stepped down into the hole, he knew it was a foolish hope. 

“What’s going on Virgil?” Scott asked softly, “Can you see anything?”

He knew his brother better than to take his question at face value, the true meaning being ‘can you seen Jen?’. 

“Not yet,” He told him, turning to test a metal girder’s strength before attaching himself to it, “I’m going down now. Have you heard anything?”

Scott’s sigh answered the question alone before he spoke, “Negative. I’m coming in to land now.” 

“Don’t forget to bring the stuff,” He reminded him gently as he started to abseil down, “Take your time, don’t rush, we’ll find her Scott. I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

It was her own breathing she first became aware of, harsh and loud through the filter in her helmet. Then the ache at the back of her neck. She went to reach up to it, wanting to massage away the pain, only to cry out at the movement of her left arm.   
Opening her eyes, her breath caught, her visor was shattered but still in place between her and the dirt of the ground. She paused, licked her lips against the dry filtered air as the rest of her body became apparent. Everything simply ached, from her chest down her back, her left arm much much worse than her right.

She didn’t have to be able to look to know she was pinned. 

The realisation sent her heart racing. 

“No,” She told herself through gritted teeth, “No. Don’t you dare be so stupid. You’re fine. It’s fine. Don’t be stupid girl.”

Except it wasn’t. 

Aside from the broken light of her helmet, it was dark. She was alone, and she was trapped. 

Her breaths shifted from long and deep, to short and sharp. Her heart thudded in her ears, loud and fast like an unrelenting drum. She could feel herself warming, from feeling cool against the damp earth to hot and sweaty. 

“No, nonononono,” She whimpered to herself, screwing her eyes shut, “It’s okay. You’re okay. It’s not even that dark, just open your eyes and look.”

Her next breath hitched in her throat as she looked around again, trying to shift to a more comfortable position. A white hot pain shot through one of her pinned legs, leaving her gasping for breath as she ground her teeth,  
“Shit,” She uttered, tucking her chin into her chest, “Shit shit shit.”  
The sob that shook her came without warning, breaking through her barriers without permission. 

Her throat constricted as she brought her right arm into her chest, shaking as she felt for her comm. When she pressed it though, the words failed her, throat too dry, chest too tight to possibly form words. 

She was all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

John looked up from monitoring Gordon and Alan as Virgil’s line pinged at him, “John, I just got a burst of static through internal comms,”

“Hang on,” He told him, glancing up to Eos, “Can you look into strengthening the comm signal for me?”

“Of course,” She responded, “Virgil give me one moment.”

“Thanks Eos.” 

John turned back to Gordon and alan, frowning at the readouts, “Gordon you need to place another support--”

“John,” Eos interrupted, “I think you should listen to this,”

He turned, nodding to Eos, “What is it?”

She played the line, fast raspy breathing, occasionally interrupted by a choked sob and soft utterances of fear. 

“Jen.” He murmured, eyes wide in realisation, “Have you played this to anyone else?”

“Negative, I thought it may distress Virgil and Scott too much for them to be able to work safely.”

He nodded in agreement, both would turn from working safely to rushing to get to her. For a moment it was better that they didn’t know. 

“Can she hear us?”

“I am unsure.”

He reached for the comm, opening a private line, “Jen? Is that you? Can you hear me?”

Pressing his lips in a thin line, he held his breath as he listened for any indication of a response. 

A gasp, a choked sob and then, “‘M stuck…” a panicked breath took over, followed by another sob and, “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Jen,” He spoke calmly, “Listen to me, Virgil and Scott are on their way to you. I need you to calm down, can you take some big breaths for me?”

“I can’t-- can’ breathe, my chest…”

“Yes you can Jen, come on now, nice big breaths with me,” He kept trying, counting and talking. For a moment it seemed to work before she apparently tried to move and a soft cry took over her breaths sending her back to square one. 

“It’s not working,” He sighed, taking a moment to just think. 

“I have checked her comm, the holographic projector seems to be functional but her camera is not.” Eos informed him, “Might a personal presence help?”

John nodded, pursing his lips as he looked to where Scott’s icon was slowly catching up to Virgil’s. He reached out, wanting back-up before he made a decision and opened another private line.

“John?”

“I’ve got Jen on comms.” He started, taking a breath, not liking the new he had to share, “But she’s trapped, and it sounds like she’s having a panic attack, I’ve tried talking her down but it’s not helping.”

Virgil grunted, “How far out from her am I?”

John shrugged, having not worked out such information.

“Fifteen minutes at the rate you are currently working at,” Eos filled in, “I would, however, not recommend rushing what you are doing.”

Sighing, John shook his head, “She has incoming holograms, but none outgoing. I could put Scott on to her-”

“You do realise what that will do to him?” Virgil murmured. 

John nodded, it would both tear their eldest brother to pieces, and spur him on to get to her as fast as possible. Neither of which were ideal in the situation. 

“Do you think only being able to hear her will help?” He asked, “Less of a pain?”

“Doubt it,” Virgil sighed, clearly also not liking the idea, “Put her on to me, let’s see if she’ll calm down a bit then.”

“F.A.B.” He nodded, “Opening the line for you now.”

Glancing over to Gordon and Alan’s icons, he frowned, “Eos, keep an eye on those two for me please.”

“Yes John.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Jen, are you looking at me?” Virgil murmured once John had opened the comm, “I want you to look at me okay? And then take a big breath in. I’m on my way to you but you need to calm down.”

Her breaths slowed slightly in his ear, still shuddering and shallow between panicked cries and sobs. He kept talking softly, paused in his work waiting for her to settle. 

It took time, lots of gentle assurances but he could eventually hear each breath getting deeper, moving easier. 

“You’re doing great,” He told her, “Okay, just keep breathing Jen, it’s gonna be fine.”

He heard her breath catch over the comms and a soft gulp, “Don’ go… please? Don’ leave.”

“I’m not,” Virgil assured softly, “I’m staying on the line, but I’ve got to keep moving these rocks so I can get to you, alright?”

Jen’s response was soft but affirmative. 

“Keep talking to me Jen, are you hurt?”

He didn’t like how soft her voice had turned, that wasn’t Jen. Jen was stubborn and strong, as much of a fighter as any of his brothers perhaps stronger in some cases. It scared him to hear her just so fragile and weak. Of course she had her moments, much like any of them, but it was rare to be so open with it. Jen was a private person, selective about whom she shared her problems with. He was sure there wasn’t anything that she didn’t share with Scott, but there had been occasion where she had sought him out privately to simply take some time to talk. Even in those few instances, he knew that her words and topics were carefully chosen.

That she was openly pleading set alarm bells off in his head. 

“All hurts,” She whispered, “All over.” 

“Jen?”

Virgil winced at his older brother’s voice, turning as he set down the rock he had lifted. Scott’s eyes were wide as he dropped the strutts he had been carrying to rush the last few steps.

He was quick to hold his hand up to his brother, stopping him for a moment, “Talk to her, keep her calm.”

Scott nodded quickly, obviously distracted from any other feeling than worry in that moment. Virgil flicked the link open, adding Scott into the conversation. 

“Hey, Jen? How’re you doing?”

“Scott?” She gasped hopefully, her voice catching half-way through his name.

Virgil watched as Scott nodded, “I’m here, what trouble have you got yourself into now?”

Scott looked up to him as Jen sniffed and whimpered, his face falling slightly as he opened his mouth to speak. Virgil shook his head, anticipating his broken question before it was asked, “She’s gonna be fine.”

“Scott?” Jen’s voice shook, “I didn’t mean… It wasn’t meant to-- I  _ tried _ to get out. I wasn’ fast enough though. I wasn’t--”

“Hey now,” He cut her off gently, “None of that now, it was an accident. Yeah? Nobody’s fault.”

“But now you’ve gotta come ‘nd get me an--”

“Shhh,” He hushed her, “It’s alright, Gordon and Alan are still looking for the others, we’re not gonna leave you on your own.”

Her strangled sob caught him off guard, even making Virgil pause in his work and turn back with a frown. 

It wasn’t like her. Jen didn’t cry, not so openly. 

“Jen?” He asked, “What is it?”

A whimper from her and a sharp intake of breath, “Everything hurts,”

His heart clenched for her, wishing he could be with her in that moment. Looking to Virgil he pursed his lips, hoping that they would get through sooner rather than later. 

“Are you injured?” He asked, reaching for the medpack.

“I think my arm’s broken,” She whispered, “An’ my legs, they’re trapped. I dunno ‘bout my chest,” 

That her words were so breathless answered her own question. At least bruised, most likely broken ribs. 

“As soon as we get to you we’ll give you something for the pain,” It seemed like a futile offer, when he knew how much she was hurting in that moment, not just from her injuries, but in her head. He wished he could do more, say some magic word to fix everything and make her hurt just a little less. 

“I don’ wan’ to go to sleep,” Jen protested softly, “Sleep’s no good.”

“Well now who’s the child?” Scott smiled, the answer coming to him at once, “What would you say to the twins if they were refusing to go to bed?”

A watery laugh followed by a sharp intake of breath, “Don’ make me laugh… please?”

“Sorry love,” He sighed, glancing to where Virgil was working, “Virg, is there anything--”

“How far back is the pod?” Virgil asked as he set the final strut Scott had brought upright. 

He was alrighty straightening, “Not far, I couldn’t get it past that narrowing,”

“Wha’s goin’ on?” Jen murmured, “Are you going?”

Scott didn’t hesitate as he started walking, “Going to get some more struts from the pod love, I’m staying on the line don’t worry.”

“The twins,” Jen swallowed, “They wan’ed to come ‘nd see you in L.A., ‘pparently they learned about it in school the other week.”

Scott smiled at the comment, nodding as he climbed over a boulder obstructing his path, “When’s their next holiday huh? We’ll figure out if we can take some time, go and find a beach somewhere--”

“No,” Jen protested softly, “The sign… they said it was the sign we had to go and see.”

Climbing up into the tow cart of the pod, Scott laughed softly, “Y’know, in all the years I’ve been going to LA, never been to the Hollywood sign,

“Yeah we did,” Virgil cut in, “The year--”

“Nope,” Scott cut him off, “The year you guys all went to LA and Gordon got stung by a jellyfish I was deployed.”

He heaved the supports onto his shoulder before clambering down and starting to walk back towards his brother and wife, “We always said we’d go again but…” Sighing he shook his head, “I guess life just happened instead.”

“Go in autumn,” Jen replied softly, “Not so hot then.”

He nodded to himself with a smile, “We can go and camp out up there watch the stars an--”

“Another tremor,” John cut him off, “Scott  _ move _ .”


	6. Chapter 6

Scott didn’t need to be told twice as he picked up the pace, jogging as best he could as rocks began to fall from the roof of the tunnels, “Jen,” He snapped, “Cover your head.”

He needn’t have told her either. Her good arm already covering her helmet before he had even spoke, his words going unheard as she screwed her eyes shut. Rocks and pebbles rained down, battering her once more. For all she tried to ignore it, did her best to think of the twins and home and Scott and Virgil being on their way to her, her chest still tightened, her throat constricting with each breath. 

Something pinged off of her wrist, forcing her to cry out in pain. The comm crackled in her ear before going silent, she didn’t need to look to know that the holograms had also vanished. She didn’t notice when the bombardment stopped, she couldn’t hear the calls to her from through the rubble, her entire world taken up by the crushing feeling within her. Breaths came short, panicked, as her chest tightened and her limbs burned. She tried to reach out for something, anything, to hold on to yet there was nothing. 

Panic rose, shifting from her chest to her throat and closing in as she fought for each breath. Opening her eyes she found her light had gone out, leaving her entirely in the dark. Darkness was okay, that she could handle. Yet in that moment it wasn’t a comfort for she knew that it held nothing for her. 

Blood rushing in her ears, she didn’t hear the grinding and tumbling of a small rock fall ahead of her but she did hear the call to her, muted through her helmet without comms to amplify the sound.

“We’ve got visual.” Virgil was saying, “May take us a while to extract her though… we’ll do our best John, we can only do what we can.”

Being able to hear them wasn’t re relief she wanted it to be, panic having already taken ahold it was impossible for her to open her eyes and see them. 

“Jen?” Scott called to her, “Jen, can you hear me? We’re right here, we’ve just got to stabilise the area and then we can make it over to you,”

She could hear him, she tried to listen to him, but the lump was swelling in her throat, choking and panicking her more. Her hands balled into fists as she closed her eyes, focussing on forcing each breath past the lump blocking her throat. 

Then his hands were on her, warm through the suit. He was saying something as he touched her shoulder and then took her fingers, “Jen, hey, come on, look at me, just take a breath,”

She did as he said, forcing a deep breath past the lump.

“Jen,” His voice was closer, softer as he spoke, “You’re alright honey, you’re safe. You’re not alone,”

With his words, each breath came easier. Her hands unclenched, fingers relaxing until she could reach out to take the hand he was offering her, anchoring herself to him, a constant reminder that she wasn’t alone.

“My leg,” She breathed, screwing her face up. The dull ache replaced by a white hot pain somewhere in the midst of her panic.

“I know,” He murmured back, “It’ll be okay, just keep taking big breaths. I’m right here, I just need to do a body scan and--”

“Done one,” Virgil responded, “Her leg’s been impaled but not broken, her arm’s broken though.”

“Have we got time to...” Scott started to ask, the answer passing between them unseen or heard by Jen. When she looked up to him, his face was grave, mouth set and eyes hard. 

“What?” She asked, trying to twist to see, “What is it?”

He looked back to her, reaching to touch the back of her neck where helmet met suit, “This whole place is coming down love, there isn’t time to get the stretcher from the pod.”

She nodded the best she could despite her aching neck, knowing just what he was saying. It would be hell, but there wasn’t any other guaranteed way. Squeezing his hand she took a breath and nodded again, “I trust you.”

His sigh was heavy as he bowed his head to hers, “I’m sorry.”

“Scott.” Virgil muttered from behind her, “I won’t be able to hold this for long, as soon as it’s clear--”

“We move and don’t stop until we’re at the pod.” Scott responded, his voice audibly tight. 

Closing her eyes in anticipation, Jen focussed on her breathing, listening to the whine of Virgil’s exo suit and felt the warmth of Scott. She didn’t listen for the count down she knew there would be, trying not to think what it would feel like to be moved.

Her own scream barely registered as she was lifted from the ground. The searing pain didn’t leave, even as she curled into the chest that held her. She could feel each jolt as Scott ran, his arms tight around her, secure despite everything. Her chest tightened again but for an entirely different reason, pain taking her breath away as she forced herself to focus on just them as they moved. He had come for her, as he always would despite the situation she had put her in. 

“Go!” Scott snapped to someone, making her open her eyes and look around. Yellow. When had they gotten to the pod?


	7. Chapter 7

Scott was there, still close but no longer holding her. She looked around to find him routing in the medkit before he turned back to her. Forcing a tight smile she swallowed the lump in her throat, wincing as he pressed hard on her thigh. 

“Bastard.”

The word hadn’t been one she had planned on saying but it was the first thing to slip past her lips as she reached out to him with her good arm. He looked to her, grinning as he reached out to her hair and she realised her helmet was gone, vision no longer marred by the shattered visor. 

“Love you too.” He murmured back, “No bleeding out on me though, you hear? I’m already going to get hell of the others for putting blood all over the pod.”

Shaking her head, she forced her eyes to stay open and watch him, “I’ll try.”

“Good.” He grinned again, “And you owe me for this, I’m gonna have to let Alan fly one home.”

She couldn’t help but snort, “You c’n fly.”

His grin faded instantly as he shook his head, his free hand brushing her cheek, “Not leaving you alone ‘til I know you’re alright.”

She took a breath, her eyes slipping closed involuntarily.

“Jen.” His voice was low, warning, “Stay with me.”

“I am.” She sighed, forcing her eyes open, “Jus’ hurts, so much.”

He looked up as daylight blinded her, making her screw her eyes shut and twist away. 

“Once you’re on two we’ll get you some pain relief.” He assured her, “Just so long as you stay awake.”

“Mmm,” She sighed, words not cooperating with her, “‘kay.”

“The twins Jen,” He nudged her gently, “Come on, tell me about their week.”

Her eyes were so heavy, it took everything she had to keep them open and on him leaving her words to die in her throat. The pain was lessening where he was pressing hard on her leg, enough for other aches and pains to take the fore. 

She fought the urge to sigh, all of her aching just too much to be able to hold a conversation. Why hadn’t she just run faster? She should have moved sooner, then she would have been fine, on her way home to see the twins and spend the weekend with them.

It took everything just to stretch her hand the last few centimeters to touch his leg, but his smile was worth it, breaking the worried frown that he had worn since he had arrived. He shook his head at her, fond but exasperated. 

“Wha-” Her voice caught as Scott shifted his hold slightly.

He winced for her, the frown returning with a small shake of his head, “Nothing darling, you’re just… so  _ you _ .”

It was her turn to frown at him, her pain wasn’t something that usually made him smile. 

“Your pain isn’t what’s making me smile, you’re concussed,” He supplied softly, “and too damn focussed on trying to make me smile even though your ribs are giving you hell.”

She felt her own frown deepen, her head aching with the effort, “You mean I’m…”

“Struggling to differentiate between what you do say and what you don’t,” Scott filled in, “And not taking in what I’m saying either.”

Concussions sucked. 

“Yes they do darling.”

Shadows crossed her face and green surrounded the outside of the pod’s compartment. Her eyes drifted to Scott with a soft smile, tiredness pulling at her as her fingers brushed his hand again. She’d kept her part of the deal and stayed awake until they had made it to Virgil’s ship.

“Jen, stay with me.” Scott’s voice was loud but muted, the tone of command in his voice impossible to heed. It felt good to let go, to close her eyes and let the aches fade. If she could just rest, just for a few minutes...


	8. Chapter 8

She ached but at least the bed was comfortable. Something was tickling the skin under her nose and something was warm against her side. Swallowing against the dryness in her throat, she forced her eyes open, blinking against the stark bright whiteness of the room. It only took a moment for her brain to catch up as she looked around. 

The mine. 

A panic attack. 

Scott and Virgil. 

Looking down to her side, she frowned, lifting her hand to brush through the mousey coloured hair of the little girl next to her, “Luce?”

Big blue eyes looked up to her, her mouth forming an ‘o’ before shifting into a smile and a gentle exclamation, “Momma!”

Shaking her head, Jen looked around again. The infirmary on the Island. 

“What are you doing down here?”

Lucy pulled away, sitting cross legged on the narrow space of the mattress, “It’s a weekend, me and Luke always come home at the weekends.”

“You kids aren’t meant to be down here,” She scolded gently, “Where’s your Dad?”

At the mention of her father, Lucy’s face fell. Her bottom lip wobbled as she launched herself forward again, wrapping her arms around Jen’s neck. 

“Uncle Virgil made him go to bed,” She sniffed, “Daddy’s been sad Momma, and I didn’ know how to make him happy, ‘nd you weren’t there to cheer him up… an- and…”

“Hey now,” Jen murmured, ignoring the fact that one arm was in a cast as she hugged her little girl, “it’s okay, I’m here now Luce, and I promise I’m gonna sort your Daddy out.”

Her head was clearing despite the pain killers she didn’t doubt were running into the back of her hand and she wasn’t surprised that Scott was in a state. 

“Am I in trouble?” Lucy sniffed pulling back, “Daddy said to Uncle Virgil that he didn’ want to leave you on your own so I came down so you weren’t.”

Jen smiled, reaching out to squeeze her daughter’s shoulder, “You’re not in trouble at all, what you did was very good, but won’t everyone be looking for you?”

Both looked around as the door opened, Lucy leaning towards her mother slightly as Virgil stepped into the room and folded his arms.

“Lucy! We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Momma needed looking after!” Lucy defended herself, “And Daddy was sad and shoutin’ at everyone--”

“Hey,” Jen soothed, “Luce, calm down baby, it’s alright.”

Virgil’s shoulders fell as he met Jen’s eyes, he smiled softly to her before crossing the room and resting a hand on Lucy’s back. 

“Your Dad was just scared Luce,” Virgil murmured, “Like you were when we told you that your mom was hurt.”

Lucy sniffled, looking from Jen to Virgil as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, “But you told us that Momma was gonna be alright and that we didn’t need to worry.”

Jen swallowed, vaguely remembering just how close it had been, “Your dad was worried about what could have happened Luce. You and Luke know we have a dangerous job, yeah?” 

A small nod from Lucy prompted her to continue. 

“Well, that means that sometimes we have to take risks, and sometimes we get hurt.”

“Like you did.” Lucy murmured, looking across to Jen’s arm in a cast. 

“Except, when I got hurt,” She started, catching herself as she looked past Lucy to Virgil, “It could have been a lot worse.”

Lucy frowned, lip wobbling again, “You mean… you might have died Momma?”

Virgil cleared his throat quickly, “She didn’t though Lucy, and that’s what you need to focus on that things are okay.”

Lucy frowned, “But why did Daddy get angry if he was scared? I don’t shout when I’m scared.”

“Because,” Jen took her hands, “when you love someone so much, your emotions can get a bit confusing,”

“So Daddy’s just confused?”

“And tired.” Virgil supplied, “That’s why we sent him to bed.”

Jen smiled as she ran a hand through Lucy’s hair, “He’ll be fine once I’ve talked to him.”

“Now,” Virgil nudged her gently, “You’d best get up to the kitchen and see what Uncle Gordon’s making Luke for dinner.”

Jen saw her hesitate as she looked to her, looking for more reassurance. 

“Go on, you can come back down later on,” She assured her, “I’ll still be here.”

A moments more hesitation, legs swinging off of the edge of the bed as she watched her mother before looking to her uncle.

“You’ll stop with her?”

Virgil nodded with a smile, “Until you come down to say good night.”

“Okay,” Lucy smiled, “I love you Momma.”

“Love you too baby.” Jen smiled, relaxing back into the pillows as the little girl left. 


	9. Chapter 9

Virgil let her rest for a moment, going to the monitors at her side, checking the volume of fluids and painkillers. She had closed her eyes but he could still see the slight frown in her face suggesting she hadn’t fallen back asleep.

“Need some stronger painkillers?” He offered.

Her eyes opened again but she made no movement to sit up as she had been when Lucy had been with them. Exhaustion was evidently catching up to her.

“No, I do honestly feel pretty good.” She smiled, “I’m just trying to work out why I’m here and not in a hospital.”

He nodded, dragging over the armchair he had only recently dragged Scott out of and leaning back in it. 

“Mostly because of the panic attack,” He admitted, “Once they’d patched up your leg and pumped some blood into you, there wasn’t anything that we couldn’t manage here and you had an added benefit of being somewhere familiar with familiar people.”

Her groan was audible as she closed her eyes again, pausing for a moment before shifting her gaze to the ceiling. The way her thumb stroked back and forth over the bed sheets clued him in to her frustration. 

“The doctor said that the concussion was likely a contributing factor.” He offered, tilting his head in the hope she would see that he wasn’t judging, simply trying to help. 

“I thought I was alright with all that kind of thing,” She sighed, voice quiet, “I’ve worked so hard to try and make sure I don’t become a hindrance and I know I’ve not been perfect with it--”

“Jen,” He cut her off shaking his head, “You do damn well.”

She did. He wasn’t just saying it to make her feel better. The conversation had been had between them all when Jen had joined IR, a briefing almost on her capabilities, discomforts, and potential issues. Her fear of being blocked off and isolated wasn’t one that was ideal in their line of work, but he had watched her work on it and for the most part conquer it. Comms were rarely down, she was rarely ever truly alone. Even down the mine they had managed to get through to her on comms eventually. 

“I let it get the better of me.” Jen muttered, “It just--”

“You were concussed,” He shrugged, “Not quite thinking straight and in a situation that any of us would have found stressful.”

Reaching across to her he squeezed her arm, “Stop beating yourself up over it. Some things are just out of our control, you were there when I got trapped in that room with those bats...” 

Her smile was small as she bit her lip, “You were a wreck for the rest of the day.” 

“Exactly,” He smiled, “And sure maybe Gordon and Alan had a laugh about it later on, but they really know, phobias and panic attacks aren’t to be taken lightly. We all have them, I don’t think we’d be human if we didn’t.” He waited until she met his eye, catching the moment that she caught on to the truth and confidence in what he was saying. 

“You’re one of us, Jen.” His smile shifted to a grin, “You are as much of a Thunderbird as any of the rest of us.”

Her own smile was tired, just a small tug at the corners of her mouth that he could tell wanted to be more. Her eyes were hooded, struggling to stay open as exhaustion and drugs finally caught up to her. 

“Stop it before you make me cry.” She muttered, “You know what ‘m like on drugs.”

Patting her arm gently, he smiled, “Focus on getting better.” 

Jen sighed softly, her eyes resting closed, “Scott…”

“Will be down once he’s had some sleep,” He nodded, “Don’t worry I’ve told him that you’re going to be having words once you’re more with it.”

“He’s an idiot.” Her words were slurred, fighting to the end. 

“Part of being a Tracy.” Virgil chuckled, “Go to sleep, I’m not going anywhere.”

He didn’t get a response, but he could see how her face had relaxed, the lines of her frown gone as she fell asleep. Running his thumb back and forth across the smooth skin at the back of her hand, he relaxed back into the seat. It was pointless attempting to get comfy, however he slept he’d wake up stiff in the morning. For family though, it was entirely worth it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Gentle snores was what she woke to and she knew that it must have been Virgil still by her side. She felt as stiff as she knew he would feel when he woke, the arm chairs in the infirmary may have been more comfortable than those in a hospital but she knew the chairs still left you crippled after a long night. 

Looking down she smiled at how he had rested his head on folded arms at the edge of the mattress. His hair had fallen into his eyes, gel having not survived the night. It was tempting to brush it back off of his face but it seemed unfair to disturb him. 

“Has he been here all night?”

She turned to her other side, smiling when she found Scott hovering near to the door. 

“I’m not sure,” She admitted softly, “I think so.”

Scott strode over to her, not hesitating in leaning over her for a kiss. Soft and sweet and full of all the worry he had no doubt been feeling. Jen tutted softly as she pulled back, reaching up to touch his cheek. 

“I hear you’ve been a grouchy so and so,” She murmured, “I’m fine you know?”

His sigh was heavy as he perched on the other side of the mattress to Virgil, “You wouldn’t be here if you weren’t.”

Of course he was right, if there was any chance that she would have needed any serious treatment she would be in a proper hospital on the mainland. That she was at home, surrounded by her family said everything she needed to know about her condition. 

“Lucy was upset,” She murmured to him, “She was down here earlier,”

He had the decency to look guilty as he sighed again and nodded, “I snapped at them both not long after we got back with you, I was trying to sort out some papers and they were just playing but…” He trailed off, looking up to the ceiling as he shook his head. 

Jen reached her fingers out to him, blocked from squeezing his hand properly by the cast on her arm. 

“But what?” She prompted gently, “Scott?”

He turned back to her, holding her fingers with one hand and reaching up to brush her cheek with the other. She could see the tears in his eyes, the bob of his adam’s apple as he swallowed hard and she knew she had him well and truly spooked. 

“You almost bled out,” He whispered, “You were fine, and then you weren’t. You were so pale and still and I couldn’t  _ do _ anything else on the way to the hospital. Then later, whilst we were waiting for you in the OR, I started thinking about what I’d tell the kids if…” He swallowed again, “Then my mind just went to Dad and what he must have gone through and…”

“And you suddenly thought you were going to find yourself in the same position?” She offered, shaking her head at him, “Scott you can’t--”

“We’re not gonna let that happen,” A husky voice interjected from across the bed. Virgil had lifted his head, resting his chin on one arm as he combed his fingers through his limp hair. 

“Scott, I know it was damn close, but even if the worst did happen none of us are going to let you struggle like Dad did. We’ve been there as a family, done it, and learnt how to better deal with it.” 

Jen shook her head at Scott again, leaning in to his hand that was still on her cheek. They had talked plenty over the years about her worries and concerns of being a parent, but she wasn’t sure they had ever properly talked about Scott’s. Suddenly she felt foolish, they knew the risks, knew how the boys had struggled to watch their father cope after the death of their mother. Why hadn’t she considered that as a fear of his?

“I guess,” Scott sighed, glancing across to his brother and then back to Jen, “I never really thought about it properly before. I always knew there was a risk… we talked about that before the twins were born… to actually come so close though, I guess it just made me realise the real possibility that something could happen.”

“Being angry at everyone though,” Jen sighed, “Scott, that’s not okay and you know it. You need to be there for those kids, you know out of anyone that they need their father at a time like this. I know it can’t have been easy, but you have to pretend that it’s all okay for them.”

“She’s right,” Virgil murmured, “We’ve all said that’s where Dad went wrong after…”

Jen looked to Scott, feeling his hand tense over hers as his jaw locked. His gaze broke away from their hands, seeking his brother. A silent conversation passed between the two, something unspoken and said only through the looks on their faces. All she got was the fall of realisation on Scott’s face as his eyes closed in acceptance and his hand ran through his hair. 

Virgil’s voice was softer, more hesitant as he spoke, “I’m not… we don’t-- it’s not a  _ bad _ thing Scott, everyone sort of expects that reaction to a degree but--”

Scott nodded quickly, swallowing and straightening as he looked back to Virgil, “I know. I’ve not been good the last couple of days, I can do better than this.”

Jen smiled, “I  _ know _ you’re so much better than this. You are an amazing dad in so many ways, you just need to remember how to be  _ that _ dad when these things happen.”

He leant towards her, pressing his lips lightly to her hairline, “I promise I will.”

“Ugh,” Virgil groaned, “if you two are gonna get soppy I’m going to find coffee.”

She pulled back from Scott and turned towards Virgil too quickly, wincing as her ribs protested and doubling forward in pain. 

“Steady on.” Scott murmured, catching her shoulder and easing her back. 

“Maybe painkillers for you should be first.” Virgil murmured, turning towards the cabinet on the other side of the room.

Leaning back against the pillows, she focussed on each slow shallow breath, smiling at the gentle touch on her arm from Scott. 

“I only…” Her breath caught, cutting off her soft whisper, “... jus’ wan’ed to say thanks for staying las’ nigh’.”

She opened her eyes to catch him shrug as he inserted a needle into the port taped into the back of her hand, “I made a promise to my niece that I’d stay put.”

Scott snorted, “Speaking of…”

Jen just managed to brace herself as the twins both jumped up onto the bed.

“Steady kids,” Virgil murmured, “Your Mom’s feeling a bit fragile.”

She shook her head, having missed the pair and knowing that they had likely missed her more. Lifting her good arm, she pulled Luke in close, kissing the top of his head. Lucy had taken up position by her feet, sat cross legged watching her carefully. 

Jen didn’t look up when Virgil cleared his throat, instinctively knowing that it was aimed at Scott rather than her. The father of the pair sighed and shifted in his seat.

“Kids,” He started, “I’m sorry I shouted at you the other night, it was wrong of me to yell at you just because I was feeling upset.” 

Lucy clambered across the bed and down to the floor before reaching out to her father. Jen smiled as Scott picked her up to hug her close. Luke was quick to follow his sister, climbing carefully over her to launch himself off of the bed and into Scott’s lap. 

“I love you both so, so much,” Scott murmured to the pair, “And I love your mom just as much which is why i was so grumpy.”

Virgil scoffed quietly, nudging Jen gently, “I’m not sure grumpy is the word I’d use.”

She grinned, shaking her head at him. 

“Can you both forgive me?” Scott sighed, sitting back and looking between the twins. 

“Well,” Luke started, “Uncle Gordon said not to forgive you until you gravelled and promised pancakes and waffles for breakfast.”

“I think you mean grovel, Luke.” Virgil corrected, “But I agree, pancakes and waffles for everyone?”

“Nope,” Lucy grinned, “Just us!” 

Jen tried hard not to laugh, shaking her head at her daughter, “I don’t think that’s what your uncle Gordon had in mind when he told you to bargain for pancakes.”

Both turned back to her, grins equally wide, “We know.”

Scott laughed, nudging each off of his lap as he stood up, “Come on then, we’d best go and see what we’ve got to go on top of these pancakes.”

She smiled as both ran towards the door, hesitating to look back to Scott. He was smiling, her whole family obviously more at ease than they had been a few hours ago. As Scott stood, he leant over her, leaning in for a kiss despite the groans of protest from the twins. 

“Come on you two,” Virgil intervened, “We’ll wait upstairs.”

Peace at last, just the two of them and everyone else so conveniently occupied. She brushed Scott’s cheek with her fingertips, smiling as he leant into the touch with a soft sigh. 

“I’m okay,” She murmured, lips brushing his, “Just need some rest.”

His eyes latched onto hers, looking for truth of what both knew was an important matter, “What about being on your own?”

“I know I’m not really,” Swallowing, she forced a smile, “Virgil said that the concussion probably set me off, I can’t say I’ve really thought about it since I woke up.”

Foreheads pressed together, he squeezed her hand gently, “I don’t want to leave you on your own if you--”

“I’m fine.” She insisted, “You’re only ever a call away.”

He smiled softly, the worry in his eyes seeping into adoration, “And always listening for you.”

She couldn’t help but snigger at the remark, “Wow, that really would make anyone else cringe.”

Shrugging Scott grinned, “But you love it.”

“I do,” She sighed, leaning back into the pillows, suddenly feeling heavy, “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” Scott murmured, pulling away to brush her cheek, “Go back to sleep, I’ll save you pancakes.”

“And chocolate sauce?” She mumbled as her eyes slipped closed.

Scott’s snort was soft as he hummed, “Anything for you darling.”

And she knew he meant it. 


End file.
